warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The mossy clearing
|books = Twilight, The Sight, Outcast, Sunrise, The Raging Storm }} The mossy clearing, also known as the mossy hollow, is a place in ThunderClan's lake territory where mentors go to train their apprentices in a variety of skills. The clearing is similar to the sandy hollow in the old forest. Description :The mossy clearing is a sheltered clearing that is close to ThunderClan's camp in the lake territories. The ground is flat and mossy, and there is a sapling at the clearing's edge. The ground is also smooth; there are no roots to trip over and no fallen leaves to slip on. This makes the clearing a great place to practice skills and technique. Uses :The mossy clearing is where mentors take their apprentices to teach them battle skills and hunting techniques. It is a great place to practice stalking. The soft ground makes the clearing an ideal place for battle training as well. ThunderClan cats come to the mossy clearing for mock battles, and also use it to teach cats who join the Clan. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Twilight :Leafpool is distracted by training in the mossy clearing, and goes to find Cloudtail training Daisy, a loner that has joined ThunderClan with her three kits, Mousekit, Berrykit, and Hazelkit. The training session appears to be a failure, as Daisy struggles to learn fighting moves. Leafpool waves to the group before returning to the stone hollow. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Poppypaw and Hazelpaw mention the mossy clearing after running into Jaypaw and Brightheart. Poppypaw asks them if they want to train there, but their offer is declined. :Later, Leafpool and Hollypaw train at the mossy clearing. Cloudtail and Cinderpaw arrive and do not participate until they are finished. Cinderpaw and Hollypaw fight in a mock battle, and when it concludes the latter leaves, feeling sweaty from the fighting. Outcast :Thornclaw announces to Cinderpaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw that the apprentices are training at the mossy clearing and they can come if they want. They go to the hollow, and Hollypaw sits in a sunny spot with her mentor, Brackenfur, and Lionpaw and Ashfur sit a couple of tail-lengths away. Cinderpaw and Cloudtail practice a battle move in the clearing, making Lionpaw ask Ashfur if they can try it as well. The flecked tom reluctantly agrees, and they get into a fight. Lionpaw wants a more advanced fight and Ashfur gives him one. However, this fight becomes brutal, with both toms giving away rage in their eyes and fighting with claws unsheathed. This is quickly broken up, and Lionpaw is praised for fighting like a warrior. Sunrise :Leafpool takes Jayfeather to the mossy clearing to practice battle moves, making the latter annoyed they can't collect herbs. Leafpool shows her fellow medicine cat the fighting moves, but Jayfeather is unable to copy them due to his blindness. She states he needs his siblings to protect him but he denies it. Before leaving the mossy clearing, Jayfeather wonders if she knows Squirrelflight lied about his parentage. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Raging Storm'' :Twigbranch, Flypaw, Finleap, and Snappaw clean out sticks from the mossy clearing. Flypaw complains about cleaning it but Twigbranch tells her they must in order to train. The apprentice continues to whine and complain, and Twigbranch remains firm in keeping her apprentice on task. She reminds Flypaw Bramblestar ordered them to clean the mossy clearing and Snappaw isn't complaining. The apprentices get into a play-fight, making Twigbranch worry Bramblestar will regret giving her Flypaw as her apprentice, as she can't even clean the clearing without being distracted. Finleap reassures her the the mossy clearing can always be cleaned later, and she is somewhat comforted by this. Together, the cats leave to check the ShadowClan border. See also *The sandy hollow *Mentor *Apprentice Notes and references de:Moossenke Clan Category:Locations